


The day that I lost you

by sxftjinko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, HoennChampionShipping, May llora porque Steven no está, Mucha metáfora, Romance, Steven por qué te fuiste, daiharu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/pseuds/sxftjinko
Summary: May recuerda todo lo que vivió con Steven en la playa que solían visitar los dos juntos. Se arrepiente del pasado y de lo mucho que los hechos podrían haber cambiado en el caso de que ella hubiese actuado diferente.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 5





	The day that I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí esta madrugada para wattpad. Disfruten ♡

Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo hermosa que se debe de ver la región desde lo alto de los cielos.

Nos conocimos como cosa del destino, una casualidad de la que aprovechamos cada migaja, recoveco, pero que tanto odio por lo mucho que me cambió. 

Dime, ¿a quién ves cuando finjo esta sonrisa?

Tu mirada siempre pasó a través de mí, rumbo al horizonte, al océano que tanto pesar le causaba a tus pobres pulmones. Yo lo sabía, pero era una ingenua al creer que sería tu soporte, que mi existencia valdría para supurar tus heridas, que mis toques bastarían para hacerte sentir un hombre digno. Me hablabas de viajar hasta más allá de lo que nuestros dedos lograban señalar, lugares que nuestras imaginaciones no serían capaces de dibujar. Me extrañaban tus palabras, sin comprender lo valiosas que para ti eran. La seriedad resbalaba de mis manos como tu propia alma y cuerpo, tan lejano, tan doloroso en la memoria. 

Sé que no actué bien, pudimos decirnos tanto y nada en aquella noche, me arrepiento de cada maldito vocablo que promulgué. Compréndeme, Steven, yo tenía apenas dieciocho años, acababa de florecer, perdóname por no querer acompañarte a ver el mundo cuando apenas conocía el que vagamente nombraba como hogar.

Hoy he ido a la playa en la que solíamos amarnos. Las olas rompían en mis tobillos como el momento en el que comprendí que debía dejarte marchar, que estos brazos jamás lograrían atrapar a un pajarillo que ansiaba saber las incógnitas que el mundo nos aguarda. Lloré en la soledad de mi habitación, porque mi egoísmo deseaba al menos una despedida formal, no la nota que vi demasiado tarde, que odié con cada fibra de mi ser. 

No he vuelto a saber de ti, pero veo tu nombre escrito en las estrellas siempre que me acuesto en la niñez que tanto deseo poder olvidar. ¿Me observarás también cuando contemples el mar?

Esta aflicción se ha hecho demasiado pesada para el vacío que dejaste en mis costillas, mas aún no puedo cortar con todo lazo y echar a volar, seguir tus pasos hacia una realidad que ninguno de los dos conocíamos. Mi fama no puede ser eliminada como tú hiciste, ningún aspirante parece bastar para destronarme del trono que tú preparaste.

Me gustaría pedir por tu espera, que le reces a los dioses cada día como yo lo hago cuando termino de llorar, siempre a la misma hora, siempre cuando el reloj canta las tres y treinta y tres. Sé que es algo incuestionable, pero mi ruego se evapora con los pocos fragmentos de alma que me dejaste para sobrevivir.

No me rendiré hasta que pueda volver a ser la causante de tus sonrisas (¿Algún día lo fui?), hasta que no me desveles la respuesta a las cuestiones que tanto te esmeraste por descifrar. 

Pero, mientras, descanso, porque ya duele tener que cargar con el ardor de este sosiego. 

¿Algún día me contarás adónde va la luna cuando sale el sol?


End file.
